


Wings, Rise

by TheNovelArtist



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma!Adrien AU, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 20:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14922732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNovelArtist/pseuds/TheNovelArtist
Summary: This all started with a butterfly who couldn't handle tears, and a man who couldn't stop crying over his lost lady love.





	Wings, Rise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EdenDaphne (edelet)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/edelet/gifts).



> If you haven't seen EdenDaphne's rendition of Portentious-Offering's Akuma!Adrien AU, you need to go check it out. Like, right now. Seriously. It's SO BEAUTIFUL!!! I couldn't not write something for it.

_Kingdom of France, let me present to you my chosen princess…_

Adrien scowled. The speech was two hours ago, but the words would not leave his head nor the fire leave his veins. She was flawless, gentle, kind-hearted, pure. And an offering for Prince Theo. A perfect woman to blind his kingdom of his sins.

He threw his fist at the wall, pain shooting up his arm to his shoulder, but Adrien didn’t care. He didn’t care about the blood now dripping from his knuckles or the throbbing in his hand. He cared about the beautiful, lovely woman who was about to be ruined by someone so undeserving of her.

Suddenly, a new kind of pain found its way to the surface, and tears started down his cheeks. As the leader of Theo’s palace knights, his title was high enough to pursue many of the eligible young ladies in the upper-class circle, including Lady Marinette. He had his heart set on her.

And Theo knew it.

Adrien choked down a sob. The stab of a love now forbidden, the twist of betrayal, the death of his heart.

“Please don’t cry.”

Adrien looked up at the small voice, searching for the source.

“Over here.”

He looked to find a butterfly, purple with long tails on it’s wings, flying beside him.

“Don’t cry,” it repeated. “I don’t like tears.”

Adrien stared at the thing before scoffing. He was losing his mind, and the fact he was listening to a talking butterfly proved it.

There was a light weight on his head, and the flutter of something against his hair made him believe the butterfly had landed on him. “I can help you.”

“There’s no helping anything,” he murmured under his breath.

“I’ll do anything to stop you from crying.”

He could do that by himself with time. Lots of it.

“I can give you powers,” the butterfly said. “A strong power. If I do, will you stop crying?”

Adrien shouldn’t have responded. But in his weak state, so raw and opened and hurt, he found himself asking “What powers?”

“Powers over emotions,” the butterfly said. “Power to control emotions. Yours, and others.”

Adrien’s brow furrowed. “I don’t understand.”

“I can show you,” the butterfly said. “All you have to say is ‘wings, rise’.”

His heart beat wildly. With his mind in such a mess of emotions, he couldn’t rationalize why he shouldn’t. “Wings, rise.”

* * *

It had been four weeks since the disappearance of Adrien Agreste, leader of Prince Theo’s knights. Four weeks since the appearance of black and purple butterflies that wracked havoc over the kingdom that would soon be hers.

Marinette sighed, leaning against the window sill in her room. Even with the chaos, most women would jump at the chance of ruling a kingdom. That was the only thing that kept Marinette going. She would be the best queen she possibly could for this kingdom. She would strive to ensure her kingdom thrived. She could do everything she could to ensure the people lived happily.

Which was more than she could say for herself.

Prince Theo was ten years her senior, and his reputation of being unstable was growing harder to hide. It always puzzled her as to why she was chosen to be his bride when it was clear Theo had feelings for several other women.

She had sobbed when she had learned the answer. What else could she do when faced with the realization that she had been taken away from her suitor, a man she had grown to love more than she had thought possible, to marry a prince in order to hide his indiscretions. She had a flawless reputation, so who better to accomplish that task?

She bit her lip, warning herself not to cry. Adrien was lost to the world, as far as anyone knew. Her suitor had disappeared, and no matter how many times she scolded herself for such thoughts, she wondered if her upcoming marriage to Theo had anything to do with it.

Smoke suddenly streamed upwards from beyond the walls of the castle. Her heartrate quickened as she took in the purple color.

Akuma.

She knew that it was only a matter of time before the guards came and took her from her room to some hidden stone cellar, where she would wait out the attack until the possessed fighter was taken care of and all had returned to normal. And she _would_ follow their orders without a fuss. They had proven themselves stronger than her many time. The fading bruises on her arms were proof of that.

The door opened with a bang, and she turned to them, only to freeze upon seeing the purple armor they wore.

_No._

Her breathing grew rapid as her heart pounded in her chest. She took a step back, pressing up against the wall all while wondering if she could get to her balcony before they could reach her and stop her from screaming for help.

But they didn’t move. They stayed frozen, guarding the door. And she was too scared to move.

That’s when the roll of marching footsteps echoed down the hallway. She could barely hear it over the roaring in her ears, but it somehow still registered. And considering the akuma still weren’t moving, she wondered if they knew who was coming.

And if she should be afraid.

“Go stop the guards.”

The two purple guards turned from the room without an answer just as a new man entered to stand in their place.

Marinette looked him over. A halo of black butterflies rested in his blonde hair. He wore gold armor and black mesh that was halfway hidden under a white tunic. But those green eyes of his. The shape of his strong jaw and straight nose…

“Adrien,” she realized with no small amount of shock.

“Marinette, my lady, come with me.”

Oh, how she wanted to. Run to the arms of this man and beg him to take her away from this place. Away from her upcoming marriage. Away from Theo. Away anywhere as long as it was with _him._

But this wasn’t right. Those butterflies in his hair, the way he commanded the akuma… “What happened to you?”

“I had to save you from _him,_ ” Adrien spat. “And I found a way to do that.”

“What do you mean?”

“I can control emotions,” he said. “With these.”

From his outstretched hand, a butterfly appeared with a wisp of smoke. Marinette watched in fascination then scolded herself for doing so.

“They land on someone whose emotions are strong, and they allow me to control that emotion.”

“I don’t understand,” Marinette said, shaking her head.

“You don’t have to,” Adrien promised, approaching her. The butterfly disappeared when he fisted his hand. “All you need to know is that I’m here to save you. Come. Let’s go.”

Marinette shook her head, pulling her hands close against her chest. “No.”

Adrien froze, his eyes wide with confusion. “No?”

“Adrien,” she said, her voice shaky and weak. “This isn’t you.”

“Yes, it is,” he defended. “I’m still me, Marinette.”

“No, it’s not,” she repeated. “You’re creating monsters, Adrien.”

His brow furrowed. “Monsters?”

“Monsters that destroy the city.”

He stared at her a while longer. “The city has not been touched, Marinette. Have you never seen?”

Any argument died on her tongue.

“I’ve only attacked the castle,” Adrien said. “I’ve only left enough damage to serve as warnings. No one has died. Nothing that can’t be repaired has been ruined. I knew I had to restrain myself, Marinette, or you wouldn’t approve of me. But I also knew I couldn’t let you stay here. You have to come with me.”

Her mind was blank as she stared up at him. They were toe-to-toe now, him looking down at her from his district height advantage. But he wasn’t touching her. He had yet to lay a hand on her skin, despite looking like he desperately wanted to.

“Please,” he begged. “You must believe me. All that I’ve done, I’ve done for you. I can’t let you stay here with _him._ ”

“And why ever not?”

Marinette gasped at the sudden, smooth voice of Theo. Adrien whipped around, a sneer contorting his beautiful face into an expression to be feared.

But Theo didn’t flinch. He merely rested his wrist on the hilt of his sword. “What do you think you are doing with my bride?”

“You don’t deserve her,” Adrien spat, positioning himself in front of Marinette.

“And you think she wants you? Like this? As a monster?”

Adrien was silent.

Theo snorted. “Surrender.”

“Not her.” Adrien growled. “And never to you.”

The stare down continued until Theo smirked. “Is this all about of jealousy?” he said, smooth voice taunting.

“You knew my feelings for her!” Adrien cried. “Yet, you announced the wish to marry her not a day later.”

“She was the best woman in the kingdom.”

“You don’t love her.”

“I do.”

“Prove it.”

Theo drew his sword.

Adrien drew his.

Her mind finally decided to start working again, and she reached out to grab Adrien’s arm. “No!”

Both men froze.

“No,” she repeated. “Put your swords down, both of you.”

Of course, neither man listened.

“Please,” she said, grabbing tightly to Adrien’s arm. “No bloodshed. I beg of you.”

“I will not let him continue destroying this kingdom.”

“And I will not let you have her.”

“Then I’ll go with you.”

Both men froze at her outburst.

She moved in front of Adrien, now a barrier between him and Theo. “If I go with you, do you swear to never use your power again.”

“Marinette,” Theo scolded. “I will not let you leave.”

“On my own accord,” she continued, never tearing her sight away from Adrien’s green gaze. “If I go with you, do you swear never to use those butterflies again? Never to cause damage to the kingdom and never hurt another soul.”

He stared at her a long while. “I swear it, with the stipulation—”

“No,” she said. “No stipulations.”

“Only if you are in danger,” he said, his voice now pleading and eyes soft and gentle. “I swear I will never go forth to cause any sort of trouble. I swear there will be no more butterflies. I swear I will not use my power, unless I need to protect you.”

“He’s lying,” Theo said, slowly approaching from behind.

“I swear,” he repeated. “Only if you are in danger.”

Marinette took a few shaky breaths. “How do I know you aren’t just saying that?” she questioned. “How do I know that won’t be your excuse for using a butterfly.”

“I swear to you, I will only use a butterfly in my own domain,” he said. “If anyone approaches my domain with you as their mission, I will protect you. Otherwise, I will never summon a butterfly. I swear it on my life.”

She studied him as much as she could in her frenzied state, her heart fluttering wildly and her mind seemingly buzzing like a bee across a field.

“Marinette,” Theo called from behind her.

Before Marinette could turn around, Adrien stepped in front of her, placing distance between her and Theo.

“Stop!” She ran up to Theo, who grabbed her arm tightly enough to make her gasp.

“Unhand her!”

But she ignored Adrien for the time being, pushing Theo backwards towards the door. “Just let me go with him.”

“Are you mad?” Theo asked, voice low and angry.

“I believe him,” she continued. “Just let me go with him and no harm will come to your kingdom again.”

Silence. One thick enough to be cut with a knife.

Theo squeezed her hard, pulling her in. She bit her lip to keep from crying out.

“Please,” she whispered. “Let me go.”

He leaned down. “I’ll find you.”

“Please don’t.”

“I won’t let you go.”

“You’ll find another woman to marry. Just let me keep the peace.”

He stayed still for the longest time. Just when her arm was growing numb, he released her. “Fine,” he growled.

She stumbled backwards, straight into Adrien’s arms. He swooped her up as though she weighed nothing, clutching her close to his firm chest with strong arms.

“It has _not_ been a pleasure,” Adrien growled.

“No,” Theo grumbled. “It has not.”

Suddenly, a butterfly floated from the sky through the open window. Followed by another, and then several more.

Out of shock, she grabbed Adrien’s tunic tightly as the butterflies surrounded them, fluttering wildly to the point it was all she could hear. And then as soon as it started

It stopped.

The butterflies faded away, sinking to the ground while they flapped pitifully against the stone until they vanished with a wisp of smoke. She watched until the last one disappeared, her heart still pounding and her breath coming in ragged gasps.

 It took her far too long to realize the change of scenery. The window was the first tip. Large, round, the panes curved to mimic a butterfly, just like the ones that rested in his hair.

“Where are we?”

“My home,” he said, still cradling her against his chest. “Do not worry. I swear you’ll be safe here. You have nothing to fear from me. I promise.” He leaned forward, resting his head against hers. “I’ll never give you any reason to worry. I will never force myself on you. You will never have to fear my actions towards you. They will always be done with pure intentions.”

Flames lit her face. She begged her mouth to move, to respond; begged her mind to come up with something, anything. “We are not married.”

“And I will not force a union on you.”

Her mouth went dry.

He pulled away so his green eyes could match her blue. “I will not do anything that you will not allow. I cannot force you to marry me. And I will not. I did not risk everything to free you from Theo, only to bind you to me. My love for you is more than that.”

He heart pounded, and her blush now deepened down her neck to her chest.

Which she now realized was clad in a white gown.

“I could not let you remain in Theo’s colors nor wear his kingdom’s flower symbol,” he said, nosing the golden ornaments in her hair. “You are now clad in mine.”

Gently, he set her down, making certain she could stand on her own before sliding his hands from her shoulders down her arm, only to garner a hiss of pain from her.

He froze then his face hardened. “Theo,” he growled.

Marinette looked down at her arm, only to see a red handprint on her skin filling with black. “It’s just a bruise,” Marinette said. “It will fade. Don’t hurt him.”

His eyes drifted shut. “I swore I wouldn’t.” When they opened again, the fire had dimmed, leaving a much softer green gaze looking down upon her. “I will keep my promise to you for as long as you remain here. If I don’t, then I will have proven that I am not any more worthy of your affections than Theo.”

She blinked in surprise.

He held her hands up to his lips to give her knuckles a kiss. “I desire to finish my courtship of you, should you allow such attentions.”

She stared at him for the longest time, her eyes locked on his while she recalled the first time she ever saw those green eyes greet her. Her gaze hit the floor, and every gift and walk and chat she’d ever had with this man came flooding back. She had been of good mind that she would accept a proposal from him. She’d be well off, though slightly lower ranking. But what was a rank compared to a long, joyous marriage?

It was a heartbreak when Prince Theo came and stated he wanted her as his bride-to-be. If she could have refused, none of this would have happened. But no one in the kingdom refused the prince. Not her; not her parents.

“Should…” she started shakily. She swallowed, hoping to find some strength. “Should you prove to me you are still the man I once knew, I will allow you to continue your pursuit.”

The grin he gave her sparked butterflies in her stomach, just as they had before. “Then I will not disappoint you, my lady. I promise.”


End file.
